Stuck in the middle
by rachelandray
Summary: my take on how, if Spock and Jim ever fell in love, how it would happen. They beam onto a planet where a fierce tribe are trying to kill Spock because he resembles the members of another tribe that they are currently at war with. You also meet beau, and t'jezt. Who play a big part in the story. spock/kirk and very brief spock/OC
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys! This is my first fan-fiction, so let me introduce myself. I am a serious Trekkie (I love anything star trek, TOS is my favorite though) when I was younger I used to write little random stories, so this is my first serious piece! :) I guess when I first decided I wanted to ship people and write fan-fictions is when I thought that Spock and Jim (Kirk) should be together. And it made me sad that they never were! So yeah, this is a Spirk story, written by yours truly! Okay, a few things you need to know: I swear, so brace yourselves. (I also have my characters do a little swearing too, cause I mean who doesn't swear? even though it's OOC.) I don't like to write gore, it makes me feel weird, and when people I like get hurt it makes me sad, and if I was crying all over myself this story would never get done. : P I also have trouble with sexy times, it's almost impossible to write! So I'll leave that to the experts, because the last thing I want is to write awkward sex scenes. xP please review! Reviews will help me write better! I just want to write a good story for you guys. This will probably end up being a 4-5 chapter fic. :) I like slow build ups so bear with me! Enjoy! p.s. peoples thoughts usually have these little guys: **'Spock looks really sexy in those pants' **make sense? sorry! :P

thar be slash here! Please don't read this if you don't like boy/boy or shipping. And yes Peoples are slightly OOC but I tried to make them as "real" as possible, is that the right wording? :P wow frickin long authors note! Sorry :P

p.s. I'm really sorry if this sucks a lot, I'm working on chapter two, which will most likely be a lot better. I'm super embarrassed with this chapter, but I've already rewritten it five times. :( if you absolutely hate this, I'll delete it.

Warning: lil bit of language. Chapter rating: T

I do not own star trek! And if I did I'd be a lucky woman! :D I do own Mapayapang II though. AHHH I'm sorry if that name totally fails! :(

Chapter 1: The Trouble with First Officers.

Jim woke up with Spock on his mind, typical. Spock was like an impossible puzzle, this particular Vulcan puzzle was missing a lot of pieces, he wanted to know everything about Spock, he wanted to learn. But Spock always clammed up when it got too personal. he huffed and swung himself out of bed ten minutes before the alarm was supposed to go off, 'nothing wrong with showing up a bit early' he thought, grabbed a clean uniform and heading for the bathroom. 10 minutes later the god awful alarm started, he emerged from the bathroom to quickly turn it off, that damn thing gave him a headache. Shuffling out the door with Spock on his mind he began walking down the hall towards the lift, he spotted Spock so he lightly jogged up to him,

"Morning Spock!" Jim said rather loudly making Spock flinch slightly.

"Good morning, captain" he replied

"You are up early"

"I woke up before the alarm went off, and I felt like getting an early start!"

Jim yawned, stretching his above his head. Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't get used to it!" Jim joked And poked Spock in the shoulder and Spock blushed slightly not really understanding what just happened, Jim didn't notice.

they walked the rest of the way in silence, and it wasn't the kind of silence that made you want to scream out the first thing you think of just so it isn't quiet (Jim has been in those situations) this was nice, he always liked talking to his first officer, Spock's calm voice and reasonable logic was really nice to have around when Jim was having trouble making decisions. Jim smiled at Spock as they entered the turbo lift.

"Bridge" Spock said

And the lift started moving,

"Captain?" Spock asked "yes Mr. Spock?"

"I was just asking if you would permit me to leave twenty minutes before my shift is over"

"Oh. of course Spock! What do you have going on?" Jim asked suggestively

"Assistance was requested in the science lab." Spock said stiffly.

"Okay, Spock. I thought you had a date or something"

Jim sounded slightly relieved. "No captain, I do not."

He got stepped out of the turbo lift and quickly walked to his station and Jim walked to his chair and plopped down

"Good morning crew!"

He announced. He got a few mumbles and 'good morning sirs' before Chekhov's voice startled him with a cheery "good morning keptain!" Pavel Chekhov smiled widely at him.

"What's got you excited this morning Chekhov?"

Jim smirked, wondering if Chekhov got lucky last night.

"Nothing really keptain"

Jim winked at him, they'd be talking later. Jim turned his attention to the view screen, but every once in a while thoughts of Spock bubbled up, he pushed them back down. He didn't have time to act like a love-sick fourteen year old girl during his very important captain-y work. But he glanced over that the science station anyway; Spock was sitting in his chair with his back to Jim,

**'No doubt solving some nearly impossible physics problem.'**

**'He's such a smart little Vulcan'**

Jim smiled and swiveled his chair to face Sulu,

"Mr. Sulu"

Jim asked using his 'no nonsense voice' he could goof off later.

"Yes captain" Sulu replied.

"How long till we reach..."

"Mr. Spock?"

Sulu shook his head and Jim laughed.

"Mapayapang II" Spock said with perfect pronunciation, Jim glared at him before chuckling to himself, and he knew Spock thought it was funny too, But Spock would never admit it.

"Alright how long before we reach the, uh... planet"

Sulu smirked and Chekhov stifled a giggle.

"15 hours Standard time, Captain."

"Thank you Mr. Sulu. Steady as she goes"

"Aye captain"

Sulu replied. And the bridge fell into a relaxing silence, except for the whirring of the computers. Time flew by pretty fast, he was given PADD's to sign and he had a chat with star fleet about the upcoming mission. bones came up to the bridge for a few minutes to see what was going on, eventually Jim got on his nerves so he left, besides he had two broken ankles a rash and a burn waiting In sick bay that weren't going to treat themselves. It was almost lunch time so he decided now would be a good time to talk to Spock about the mission,

"Mr. Sulu, you have the comm."

"Yes sir"

Sulu replied, Jim got out of his chair and headed for the turbo lift. Jim made his way to the science labs to get Spock.

"Mr. Spock"

Jim said as he walked up to Spock, who was bent over a microscope.

"Captain"

Spock said in acknowledgement,

"I wanted to talk about the mission."

"Do you request my assistance on the planet surface?"

"Yes, we also need to assemble a team."

Jim added, as he walked out of the science labs with Spock behind him. They stepped off the lift and Jim said

"My quarters?"

Spock nodded in agreement, as they walked to his quarters in silence.

IM SORRY! *hides in a corner* is it really bad? Anyway, I kinda left you hanging, sorry! Chapter two will be up within a couple of days, I promise! :) "And mimes cause mimes are dears" – review if you know what I'm referring to! :D p.s. it's in song.

-R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: it's all fun and games till Spock gets hurt.

Authors Note: ( i know i know, dontcha love cliches? XP) Chapter 2 everybody! Isn't it exciting? I hope you like the story so far. I wrote this for your entertainment from the goodness of my heart, so please review and tell me how I'm doing! :) I know they are slightly OOC but this is my first story. Hurt!Spock oh noooes! :(

Warnings: lil bit of swearing (per usual, but it's mostly me :P) in the later chapter there will be slash, if this offends you, please don't read it. Chapter rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own star trek, or the characters. I do however own the hekserij and the Nasumpa tribes :D and Jones is mine too.

Jim plopped himself on the edge of his bed, and Spock stiffly perched on a chair by the table.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about Captain?"

Jim got off his bed to join Spock at the table,

"Well, I was just talking to the federation. And they said that the colonies on the planet need supplies, and we haven't had contact with them in four years, Starfleet thinks they might be dead."

"They are on our course to star base 12, so we are going check on the planets inhabitants."

"How can I be of assistance?"

"Have you done any research on the planet?"

"Yes, I understand their native language. It is very different from yours. One of the 'tribes' are referred to as the Hekserij, and another the Nasumpa" Spock said with his near perfect pronunciation, damn him.

"Whats that mean?"

" Hekserji means 'witchcraft' and Nasumpa means 'cursed' " Spock said, as if it was obvious.

"Right, Thats interesting." Jim said, putting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands.

"Indeed."

"Goodnight Captain" Spock said abruptly, getting up and starting for the door.

"Oh, night Spock." Jim replied, but before he could say anything else Spock was out the door.

"wheres the fire?" Jim mumbled running a hand through his hair,

**'what was that?'**

jim turned the computer on, he decided to do some research on the planet. Spock had a slight resemblance to the Hekserji, they had pointed ears and yellowish skin, and the Nasumpa, they looked a lot like humans. After doing some more research, Jim yawned and shut the computer off, and eventually made his way to the bed.

"Lights 15%" Jim said before drifting off to sleep.

Jim woke with a start, he was sweating and all the blankets and pillows were scattered about the floor.

"Captain?" Spock said as he stepped closer to the bed he came into view

Jim jumped when he heard Spock's voice, he wondered how long spock had been standing there.

"Spock? What the hell?" jim ran a hand through his hair and swung his legs over the side of the bed to face Spock.

"You were twenty minutes forty nine seconds late for your shift, doctor McCoy asked me to 'check on you' as you say." Spock looked uncomfortable at Jim lack of clothes, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"oh, thank you Spock. I'm fine." Jim grabbed a clean uniform and raced for the bathroom. He hoped he didn't say anything embarrassing in his sleep.

" I am also here to inform you that we are now orbiting mapayapang II" Spock said a little louder because Jim was in the bathroom. A minute later Jim emerged from the bathroom, his hair still ruffled from his nightmare.

" Thank you Mr. Spock" Jim said in his best captain-y voice as he and proceeded to walk out of his quarters and toward the turbo lift. Spock followed suit.

"may I inquire to what you were dreaming about?" Spock said, he sounded genuinely worried.

"it was just a nightmare..." Jim trailed off, Spock got the message. whatever it was, Jim did not want to talk about it.

Jim reflected on his nightmare, he dreamed that for reasons unknown he beamed dangerous aliens on board, they killed Spock, and Jim couldn't do anything to stop them, then they took over the ship, killing whoever they wanted if they didn't coopirate. Jim was alone, and he missed Spock. Thats when he woke up, when he saw Spock and how worried he looked Jim wanted so much to hug Spock, and never let him go. He was one of the best First Officers in Starfleet. Jim hadn't even noticed they were in the transporter room until Spock said

"Captain?"

which snapped him out of his thoughts. He walked to the transporter pad and the away team followed suit, Spock always knew exactly which specialists they needed, Uhura, Sulu, Bones, and a couple redshirts. A second later they were beamed to the planet, it was fairly earth like, grass, trees, flowers. It was really quite pretty.

"how many lifeforms did you read on this planet, Mr. Spock?" Jim asked, looking around but not seeing anybody.

" I picked up sixty-three lifeforms inhabiting this planet Captain." Spock replied, turning his tricorder on.

"Jim, This is blood" bones said, leaning down to look at the ground.

"what?"

Jim jogged over to where bones was standing, Spock followed and the red shirts put their hands on their phasers. Sure enough, there was blood, trailing off into the trees. Suddenly bones took off, following the blood stains.

"BONES!" Jim yelled, trying to keep up, he motioned for Spock to follow. They found him squatting next to what looked like a body.

"He's dead, Jim" bones said, getting up to give them the medical report.

"How?" Jim asked quickly, he looked at the body, it appeared to be male, it had to be a Hekserji, he had pointed ears and yellow-ish skin.

"Beaten to death, either he was dragged here or he crawled" bones said looking at the body.

"what if he was trying to get back to the tribe? To warn them?" jim asked.

"Thats a possibility" bones started walking in the direction the Hekserji could have been crawling. Spock was surprisingly silent through the whole exchange, and followed without a word. They walked through the trees in silence, until spock was suddenly ambushed. Jim turned abruptly to see Spock being attacked.

"SPOCK!" jim yelled and took out his phaser to point it at the human like figures dressed in a green cloaks, bones did the same.

"You don't scare me, human" the taller one, said in a raspy voice.

The tall one injected Spock with something and he fell to the ground with a thud, before Jim could stun it. The shorter one took off and disappeared behind some bushes before jim could shoot it. Bones was at Spocks side checking his pulse.

"How is he Bones?" Jim ran over to where spock was laying, and keeled next to Bones.

"He's fine, they drugged him somehow. Whatever it was, it sure did the job"

Spock looked so peaceful, Jim had never seen him sleep before, his bangs were clinging to his forehead from sweating, and his hands were clenched at his sides. he woke with a jolt seconds later, almost bumping heads with Bones and startling Jim.

"Jesus christ Spock!" Bones exclaimed.

Spock looked around, obviously confused to how he ended up on the ground with Doctor McCoy leaning over him.

"i am quite alright doctor, what happened?" spock tried to get up but bones pushed him back down.

"they drugged you and you fell flat on your face. You better just stay there for a while" Bones started examining him while jim paced around.

"who were they, why did they want Spock?" Jim was usually the target for kidnapping, he was after all, the captain of a starship.

" I do resemble the hekserji" Spock said in between arguing with Bones about the hypo he was trying to inject into Spock's arm.

"Maybe they're at war?" Jim guessed.

"That would be the logical assumuption" Spock said, rolling his sleeve down and getting to his feet. He swayed a little and bones was there to make sure he didn't fall.

" I suggest I let them abduct me, then I can-" Spock started, but Bones glared at him and Jim interrupted him.

"no, it's too risky." Jim waved him off and continued to pace.

Jim was the Captain, and he called the shots, he was not going to let them take Spock, especially after the dream he had. Bones nodded his head, even though he seemed like he "hated" Spock, he was really quite fond of him. They walked back to the rest of the team in silence, Sulu stated that he found many rare plants that he would like to examine further, and Jim had him beamed back to the ship. The rest of the team continued to follow the trail of blood that Bones had recently found. until it stopped. Jim guessed where he might have been crawling and the team followed him to a spot in the middle of nowhere, and found several small houses.

"what do we do now Jim?" Bones asked.

"we go see if we can negotiate with them" Jim replied.

Walking towards the closest house. The red shirts put their hands on their phasers as Jim knocked on the door, but he quickly told them to go patrol the area, if anyone looks suspicious they are to capture them and bring them here, alive. The door swung open to reveal a yellow-ish creature with pointy ears. She eyed jim carefully and the others, when she saw Spock she smiled and pushed past everyone else to pull him into a hug, spock stiffened. He raised an eyebrow at the woman as she finally let go of him. Jim cleared his throat and bones stifled a laugh.

"mrs-" jim asked trying to get her name.

"ms" she corrected. "you can call me beau" she smiled and invited them into the small house, Never taking her eyes off Spock.

"please, sit down"she gestured to the various chairs and the couch.

"whats your name?" she asked spock, nudging closer to him on the couch that she asked him to sit on.

"Spock" he replied sharply, obviously not getting the message, she continued to move closer to him and ask him questions.

"ma'm can you please explain to us the situation that you are currently in regarding the nasumpa" Spock finally said.

"we are not allowed to speak of them in front of our elders, it upsets them too much. For they are evil, we banned them from our lands, because of the violence they ensue." Beau said sadly.

"beau, if they are violent we are here to help you, please tell us about them." jim said, wishing she would just lay off spock, but why should he care anyway?

"we were all a family, once. Now we are divided. My brother, chose their ways." She hung her head in shame.

"thank you for your time" jim said getting up and nodding for everyone to follow.

Jim heard spock say something like "i am sorry about your brother, do you know where the nasumpa reside?"

**'sneaky Vulcan'**

Jim said thank you for the information, and they left. "she had the hots for you spock" Bones smiled, he loved seeing the vulcan flustered

" 'the hots' doctor?" spock raised an eyebrow at the statement the good doctor just made.

"bones" jim hissed. not amused by his comment.

"spock, did you find out where the nasumpa are?" jim asked, slightly annoyed by the situation.

"yes, Captain. She said that they marked trees. Starting with this one and following a pattern" he pointed to the tree that had a strange mark on it.

Then he began walking, with everyone else following closely behind, as he picked tree by tree with ease until they could see more tiny houses.

"well done " jim said, walking up to the first house and raising his fist to knock on it.

"Spock... maybe you should go hide." jim lowered his hand and looked around the open woodsy area.

"hide captain?"Spock verified, being a Vulcan he had no fear, or so he would claim.

"yes" jim replied grabbing his arm and dragging him behind a wide tree.

"stay here" he ordered "the nasumpa don't like pointy eared people"

spock raised an eyebrow at the statement, but obeyed the order. Jim walked back to the away team and knocked on the door, the door opened to reveal a short man.

"what do you want?"the little man snarled.

"we would like to talk to you for a few minutes, can we come in?" jim asked politely.

"i suppose" he said, after looking them over.

he walked away from the door and into the living room where they could sit down.

"what would you like to know?" he asked, sitting down and motioning for them to do the same, jim nodded and they all sat down.

"your strangers aren't you?" he asked, the nasumpa resembled humans, but were slightly shorter, this man didn't look a day over twenty and his hair was pure white.

"yes we are, we represent starfleet."

"hm" he mused

"is this all of you?"

he eyed them suspiciously, jim gulped nervously "yes, sir. It's just us"

"sir, why do you hate the hekserij?" Jim blurted, he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could, he didn't trust the tiny man.

"they cursed us, a long time ago we committed a crime that violated the book, and the hekserij leader decided to punish us, its much worse then death." the little man cringed at the thought, jim almost felt bad, but he was insanely curious at the same time.

"how did they punish you?"

"at night we turn into beasts, and we kill each other. every night we have to lock ourselves in metal rooms. They close only on specific times, once you get in, there's no way out until morning."he informed them, sadly.

"did your people kill the hekserij we found in the woods?"

"if he was prowling around on our land, then the guards most likely would have"

"guards?" Jim asked suddenly very worried, he turned to look at Bones and Bones jerked a thumb towards the door.

They needed to get out of there and make sure the nasumpa didn't find Spock.

"yes, they keep the hekserij off our land, the hekserij have them too, but they have sworn never to kill, so instead they usually stun us and send us back to our lands"

Jim nodded."thank you for your help, we really must be going" they got up and started walking to the door.

"your welcome, humans" he said nicely opening the door for us and closing it behind us.

"Spock!" Jim yelled, Spock didn't answer.

They ran up to the tree Jim made him stand behind and he wasn't there. "dammit" Jim cursed

"where is he?"

just then he heard a pained cry, "I apologize captain I was attacked." he heard Spock yell. Jim laughed, as he saw the tall thin Vulcan appear from behind some tall bushes with a limp body slung nonchalantly over his shoulder.

He walked over to them and set the body down, He straightened his uniform "what did the nasumpa say?" he asked.

Bones smirked, he was relieved, he thought he might have had to patch up the stupid Vulcan. They began walking, Jim told Spock about what the small man had said, and after a while Spock started walking slower, his perfect posture slumping.

"doctor McCoy, I do believe I am injured." He stated before falling over.

Jim, who was standing right next to him caught him and lowered him to the ground.

"Bones!" Jim said frantically. Bones sat next to Spock and felt around for a wound. He pulled the Vulcan's shirt up to reveal a big cut in his side.

Jim held his breath, he had never really seen Spock without a shirt on before, and the cut was very bad.

"stupid Vulcan, thought he could just walk around with a gash in his side this bad, how did I not see this before?!" Bones yelled, mentally kicking himself for not checking the Vulcan over as soon as they found him.

"its not your fault bones, he didn't think it was worth mentioning" Jim smiled, Spock didn't want them to worry.

After bones fixed up the wound and he propped him up against a tree they talked about what they should do.

"they seem to be thriving, except they are at war" Jim stated, running a hand through his hair, wishing he had all the answers.

"is there anyway to resolve the conflict?" Bones asked, checking Spock over from time to time.

"uhura, this is getting dangerous, besides i need you back up on the ship. try to contact starfleet and explain to them our current situation"

"yes sir" uhura said and opened her communicator and told Scotty to beam her up.

"be careful captain, and take care of Spock" then she disappeared.

They needed to go back to the herserij tribe and ask about the curse they put on the nasumpa, so the red shirts carried Spock as they went through the woods, it was a lot harder to find the tribe without Spock, but eventually they found it. He went up to the same house as last time, and knocked on the door. The woman answered again, and after he explained what happened she let them in, the red shirts put Spock on the couch and bones sat next to him examining him. He pulled Jim into another room

"Jim, I'm pretty sure he went into a Vulcan mind state, he might be trying to heal his body. So we should probably just let him rest. We can have Jones stay here to watch him while we go question some of the other hekserij" Bones offered. Jim didn't like the idea of leaving Spock here with that girl, but he didn't have much choice.

Hey guys! This is the end of chapter 2 how do you like it? I tried to make it as not OOC as possible. If hurt!Spock makes you sad, I'm sorry but there's going to be more, but there will be protective!kirk to go along with it! :D it'll get happy and fluffy soon, i promise. i am starting Chapter 3 tonight. (if i stay up till like 2:00 it'll be done, but I'm not allowed to do that on a school night :P) Please stick around, I'm trying to update as fast as possible, but "zombie homework" is eating my braaaainzz. :( fun little question: which of the star trek movies is your FAVORITE? please,please, please review! it would seriously make my day. :D

-R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: we meet the weirdest people.

Authors Note: helloo peeps! :) i'm back! Sorry this took so long, like i said before i have no brains after school. (i need a nap) anyway, from the goodness of the thing that makes me squeal like a fan girl, heres chapter threeee! x) p.s. if you were wondering what i listen to while i write, these songs give me my strange inspiration (i also love them like my children i don't have)

Disclaimer: i don't own star trek, (i wish i did xP) i do however own t'jezt :D this is my story line, their characters.

Chapter Rating: T-ish (that's kinda what these are, if it changes i'll let you know, but for now its just T)

if you don't care what i listen to skip over this.

1. Falling In Reverse: i'm not a vampire, the drug in me is you

2. 30 Seconds To Mars: from yesterday, this is war, was it a dream, 100 suns, a beautiful lie, i'll attack.

3. Blood Hound Gang: your pretty when i'm drunk.

4. Trey: Bottoms Up ( i hate this song, but its upbeat which helps my brain and its catchy! :/ )

5. Sweet Thing: change of seasons.

6. Andrew Jackson Jihad: no more tears, people, cigarette, lady killer.

7. Ed Sheeren: A-team.

8. Augustana: boston.

9. metallica: anything and everything, i'm in looooove with their music.

10. Fallout boy: thanks for the memories.

whew! Thats a lotta songs! :P anyway, enjoy! :D

Spock woke up on a couch, with a blanket draped over him. He blinked and looked around, curious about how he got where he was. He got up to inspect the house to find one red shirt posted outside the door and jim and bones yelling outside. Spock made his way to the door, everything was blurry and he was experiencing pain in his right side. He swung open the door, and looked around, Jim and bones stopped arguing and looked at him, equally shocked and relived.

"spock, you really should go back to the couch" jim breathed, he was so happy to see him, but knew that it was too much to ask for him to tag along now.

"you heard the captain" bones snapped, Spock just stood there.

"dammit Spock!" bones grumbled, stomping up to him grabbing his arm and dragging him back to the couch, jim couldn't help but laugh, it was a funny sight.

Bones got him to the couch where jim couldn't hear them "now listen Spock, Jim's been worried sick about you. But you can't come with, don't even ask. The nasumpa will get one look at 'yah and go on willy nilly killing spree" Spock didn't reply, simply raised his eyebrow at the doctor, bones was getting used to receiving the 'confused eyebrow' from Spock.

"just, stay out of trouble Spock" Bones told him, walking out the door to join Jim.

"hows Spock?"

"he's fine Jim, he always acts like hes fine and dandy, so its hard to tell right now. Lets just go test your theory." Bones grabbed his tricorder, and his medical kit. He always seemed to need his medical kit when he was with Jim.

Bones and jim lead the small security team into the woods, Spock watched from out the window, wanting to do something to help, he was useless just sitting around.

"hello Spock" the famine voice behind him almost made him jump.

"Good afternoon, I apologize for the intrusion." Spock said politely.

"its no intrusion, I haven't had a young man over in years. My mother has been wary ever since my finance was killed" she said sadly, putting a cup of water on the coffee table by the couch and gesturing to it.

"i am sorry for your loss. Do you know what the captain is doing?"

"yes, he was talking about disguising themselves and trying to get more information, actually i think your doctor friend was trying to figure out how to reverse the spell" she said, as if it was normal conversation.

"spell?" Spock asked quizzically, if he could somehow reverse the spell, they might have a chance at stopping the ongoing war.

"yes, the elders put a spell on the women and men, all the children the nasumpa had become wild beasts at night. It is really too bad, but it had to be done."

"suppose someone wanted to reverse the spell, how would they do so?"

"I would not know, for i am only told the tales." She said, sitting down next to him, watching him.

"how do you feel, Spock?" she asked, reaching out to hold his hand, he tilted his head to the side and lifted his eyebrow at her, but did nothing.

"there is a pain in my side. But I am fine. I have some business to tend to, excuse me" he said getting up and walking towards the door in a fast but graceful pace.

"thank you for your hospitality, I will return shortly to retrieve my effects." With that he opened the door stepped outside and closed it. Beau smiled, she liked Spock.

He walked around the tribe looking for someone who could lead him to the 'elders' finally, he found an old man who gave him interesting directions, and told him that they may not even be there anymore. Spock got to where the old man had instructed him to go, maybe he was senile? There was no one there.

"perhaps the elders died many years ago" he thought out loud, suddenly he was jumped by two figures, it would have been easy to fight them off, but he had been injected with that drug, it only affected him for a minute or two (since after all he was not a hekserij, and it was probably meant for them) before everything went black, he saw a hooded figure in a green cloak.

Spock woke up some time later, in a dark room on a cot.

"hello" he called out, for precautionary measures. He stood up and began to search for a way out, that resulted in him ghosting his hands over brick walls, and a door. A locked door.

"you'll never find a way out" a voice from the corner of the room said.

"why didn't you answer me before?" Spock asked, turning to face the voice.

"i must'a been asleep" the voice said, yawning.

"I am Spock, what is your name?" he asked, walking over to the cot and flipping the 'matris' off.

" t'jezt" he said, watching Spock pull at the wiring on the cot frame

"what are yah doing?"

"i am trying to get out of this room, how long have you been here?" Spock asked, constructing an interesting wire hook.

"who knows, months, years. I've lost count" spock went silent after that, trying to unlock the door through the small bars, with his hook contraption.

Finally he heard the lock click and the door swung open, the hinges creaking slightly. The old mans eyes went wide "how'd you do that?" he leaped to his feet and walked over to Spock.

"simple, I unlocked the door with the metal wire on the 'bed' frame, I am surprisingly good at lock picking"

"will you take me with yah? I got nowhere to go" Spock looked at the old man, and nodded.

"I will have to carry you, unless you posses the ability to run the same speed i do"

"I don't even think i can run" the old man looked reluctant, but agreed.

And Spock carefully sprinted down the hall at silent but extremely fast speed, with the old man in his arms he managed to escape, their guards were always locked up at night, because of the curse. So getting out undetected was actually quite easy. But finding the way back to the tribe and to Jim would prove difficult.

Jim and bones walked back to the house, one of the redshirts was killed, so it was just Anderson now. Jim knocked on the door and beau opened it.

"hello" she smiled warmly

"wheres spock?" he asked, worried that he ran off to save the day and got him self killed, for a intellectually superior being sometimes he was an idiot.

"um, he left a while ago" she said, nervously twirling her hair.

"where did he go?" jim asked quickly, wherever he was he probably needed help.

"he started asking about the curse, and the elders. And then he left, he said he would return shortly." She bit her lip, afraid that jim might run around braking stuff, because he looked like that's what he wanted to do.

"well, let's go make sure he's okay" jim said, turning around and heading for the woods anything was better than sitting around.

"but jim, we don't know where he went." Bones said, scanning the area, they came up spockless. But that didn't mean they were going to give up.

After a while they went back inside the house and had something to drink, spock would show up. Hopefully. "jim, i'm sure he's fine" bones said, putting a hand on his shoulder, jim felt so helpless. And he hated it.

"thanks bones. I think we should organize a search party if he doesn't turn up in a few hours" so they sat, and they waited. Spock walked through the large clusters of trees, while the old man slept on his back. He wasn't sure what to do with the old man once he found jim, surely he belonged to one of the families. The small houses became visible after a few minutes, and it didn't take them long to reach the familiar house, he knew it was the right one because of the white flowers growing up the vibrant pink fence. (and the fact that jim was sitting on the porch) as soon as he saw Spock he ran towards him and literally smashed into him, and was rather surprised to come almost face to face with a snoring old man. Spock being confused just stood there unsure of what to do jim wrapped his arms around Spock's midsection

"hello Jim" he said, it seemed the right thing to say since he hadn't seen him in a few days.

"we thought you were dead" jim breathed letting go of spock to look at the old man who was snoring on Spock's back.

"whos that?" he gestured to the old man.

"this is t'jezt" spock said, lowering himself to the ground and unlatching the mans arms around his neck, he lightly shook the man and he woke up.

"where are we?" he asked looking around.

"we are at ms beaus house in the hekserij tribe lands."

The man nodded his head and looked over to see jim standing there, he screeched and hid behind Spock

"kill it!" he kept saying, jim was confused and the little man was hysterical

"t'jezt" spock said firmly, grabbing the small man by his shoulders.

"this is my friend; jim. He will do you no harm, for he has done none to me." Spock said to the crazy old man, who seemed to calm down after that, jim was smiling because frankly, he didn't think spock much cared for him.

" Captain. I have things to discuss with you, is doctor McCoy inside? I require him to look at my inujuries" spock said walking towards the house.

"how do you always manage to get your self hurt?" jim said, mostly to himself because spock was already in the house with t'jezt.

"spock! Dammit, you gave us a scare" bones said when spock walked in.

he eyed the old man "spock who's that?"

"this is t'jezt, doctor. He was in the prison with me, I could not leave him there so I carried him here with me"

"spock, is this 'doctor' a friend of yours as well?" t'jezt asked eyeing bones suspiciously.

"yes, he will not harm you either."

"spock, come here. I need to look you over, you look like hell" spock complied and walked over to where bones was sitting on the couch.

Bones checked him over, "how did you get these bruises?" bones asked spock, while he inspected his skull.

"i do not know doctor" spock was lying, they beat him before they put him in the cell with the old man. It didn't really hurt, but it was an annoyance. Spock avoided Jim's eyes and stared at the wall, he only lied when absolutely necessary, he didn't want Jim to think he had to take care of him.

Duh duh duhhhh! Cliff hanger! Jesus christ on a cracker! :O so much is happening in this chapter! Do you like my crazy senile old man? He makes me happy, and i seriously don't know where that idea came from, also i made his name up on the fly like randomly (skillins!) so yeah, writing is my passion, seriously, theres like nothing i'd rather do. So if you liked the story, please review even if its just to say "cool" or "thumbs up" Because that means I'm doing something right. I'm actually writing my own book, like not fanfiction. Its going pretty good.. i'm currently obsessed with BBC Sherlock, so it's based in england. :D alright guys, i'll see you when i write the next chapter, writing is the only thing i'm not lazy about. So you should be expecting something in the next 10 hours (maybe a day) it depends. These chapters are pretty long. Sorry! Some of this is "filler" if i start sidetracking too much just let me know.

-R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Spock is not a child!

Authors Note: Hey guys! Its chapter 4 yaayyy! :D its like 1:00 in the morning right now, and its a school night whoops! :P but this stupid idea wouldn't get out of my head and i couldn't sleep. Anyway, sorry i left you hanging like that! But thats why i wanted to get this one out as soon as possible! :) this is a meant to be a filler, theres some cute stuff goin on in here, so hopefully that will make up for injured spock? this is the building friendship of spock and jim which evolves into...? you'll have to stick around and find out! :P but seriously, they are one of my favorite couples (and they aren't even a real couple theres something wrong with my brain!) anyway, i love this fic! I swear, this is better then everything else i wrote and deleted cause it sucked. You should see the rough draft for this! Its embarrassing. (p.s. i'm trying to start remembering to write disclaimers and stuff, if i forget i'm sorry, but you know all that stuffs) But yeah, enjoy! :D if you don't like slash or you aren't a fan of spirk please don't read this because thats where the story is heading. Thanks! :)

Disclaimer: if you were wondering no, i don't own star trek. But i do own the old man and both tribes, and the plot.

Chapter rating: T-ish-ish :P

After doctor McCoy examined Spock, he went to the guest bedroom to lay down. Bones looked at the old man, he had bruises as well. t'jezt said that the men hurt him, and that they hurt Spock too. Jim heard and was surprised to hear that Spock lied to him, suddenly feeling very protective Jim walked to the spare bedroom to have a chat with him.

"Spock?" Jim said opening the door with a creak to see the thin Vulcan sitting on the bed, not mediating and not sleeping, just thinking.

"Captain" he acknowledged Jim, but refused to look at him. Jim walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Spock, why did you lie to me?" Jim said turning to face Spock.

" it was necessary captain"

"why?"

"i do not need you to take care of me, i am not a child"

"is that what this is about?" Jim laughed and Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

"this is not humorous im"

"Spock, I'm the captain. I'm suppose to look after my crew"

"and I'm not babysitting you, you are a big Vulcan you can take care of yourself, but i have a right to worry about you, don't i?"

"you have to tell me stuff, okay?"

"alright, captain. they beat me, then they put me in the small room with t'jezt" Jim cringed, he thought it was his fault that Spock got caught.

"what were you thinking? you could have at least pulled out your communicator and told me you were going to go do something stupid" Jim ran his hands over his face. at least he was alive.

"i did not think it was stupid, it was a flawless plan, i did not count on getting abducted" Jim scoffed, Spock was in the habit of getting himself hurt.

"how do you feel?" Jim asked, looking at Spock, his hair was dirty and so were his clothes.

Spock ignored the question, he didn't feel very well.

"you should go get washed up." Jim said, getting to his feet and walking towards the door.

"i expect an answer to that question Mr. Spock" he said, before closing the door behind him. Spock stared at the door for a moment, and then went to go take a shower.

"we should beam him back up to the ship" Bones offered, not wanting the Vulcan to go get himself hurt again.

"beam him back to where?"t'jezt asked. Jim ignored the question.

"no, i need him" Jim said pacing around.

"i mean, when we try to break the spell we might need his help" Jim corrected himself.

"why would you want to break the spell? they deserve it" beau said, setting down the tray she had, she put together a salad for them.

Jim looked at it, and immediately thought that Spock would eat something like this. Spock was a vegetarian, Jim was not. but Jim tried not to eat meat around him. he shrugged and put some salad in a bowl and started eating it, Bones' eyes widened

"Jim, you know that's a salad right?" Bones said looking at the salad and back at Jim. "yeah Bones, its a salad. you want some?" he handed a bowl to the good doctor, and Bones decided that having Spock around was definitely a good thing.

Spock came out short time later, his hair still slightly wet he towel dried it and sat down next to beau opposite to Jim.

"is that salad captain?" Spock asked, giving Jim a weird look.

"yes! yes for god sakes I'm eating a salad, what's so weird about that?" Bones smiled at Jim's hysterics.

"Spock, are you hungry?" beau asked, she hadn't seen him eat in a few days.

"no, thank you. i am not" he got off the couch to go get a glass of water.

beau leaned over the coffee table " he doesn't eat much, should i be worried?" beau asked Jim.

he smiled, he knew the Vulcan pretty well.

"no, its normal. but if it goes on too long, sometimes i make him eat something. oh and beau, did he tell you he's a vegetarian?"

"yes, he did. it was rather embarrassing actually, i asked if he would be kind enough to go fetch the meat from the freezer downstairs, he looked like he might throw up and told me he didn't eat meat" Jim laughed, which resulted in coughing he started choking on his salad, he recovered after a minute and Spock was just standing in the doorway watching the whole ordeal.

they were about to leave to go try out another of Jim's ideas, before bones pulled him aside "Jim, remember what i talked about? beam him back to the ship before he kills himself" Jim straightened up and went to go talk to Spock.

"Mr. Spock, i want you to beam back to the ship. your help is always needed, but you seem to be getting yourself in trouble lately."

"and after i told you not to!" Bones yelled from the living room. Jim smirked, it was nice that Bones was worried about him too.

"yes sir" Spock said, he was expecting a fight, Spock usually convinced Jim to let him stay with his stupid Vulcan logic. t'Jezt appeared a second later.

"are you going somewhere, Vulcan?"

"t'Jezt, how did you know that he was a Vulcan?" Jim asked, it was obvious to him, but the hekserij weren't exactly the brightest bunch.

"it is quite simple, his logic exceeds our own, the hekserij are... stupid. they would have not known how to escape the prisons of the nasumpa"

"yet you except me?"

"you saved my life." the old man grumbled, Spock thinking it was the right thing to do, hugged the old man and told him to go join the doctor. Jim was actually a little jealous, he didn't know why so he just shrugged it off.

"Captain, reverse the spell. and find the book." Spock said flipping open his communicator. Jim put a hand on the communicator "what book?" he asked. "the book which they live by, it is much like your bible. i do not know where it is located" "thanks Spock, Bones and i will beam back up within a few hours. we may need you later" Spock nodded " this is Mr. Spock, one to beam up" Jim smiled and walked back into the living room he looked over his shoulder to see Spock materializing. now he didn't have to worry about him. he began telling Bones about the book Spock was referring to and beau told them where it was. "where did Spock go?" beau asked. "he left, he had... business to attend to" Jim lied, did beau know he wasn't a hekserij?

hey guys! weeeell, how do you like it? sorry i left you hanging again! :P i wouldn't do it if i knew i wasn't going to update for a few days, but the weekend is right around the corner, so unless i have some friends over, I'll have a lot of time to write. chapter 5 is threatening to be a filler, i'll try to cover some ground in the next chapter, also i'm sure you all can't wait for the spirk-y goodness! i'm getting there, i promise. i'll warn you before hand so you can skip the chapter, if you prefer to view them as friends. ( i am really a terrible person, i'm ALWAYS playing matchmaker. :P) let me know how i'm doing, if they are too OOC for your liking, i can try to do it better. okay, thats it! i'm off to watch some more star trek! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A crazy idea.

Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, I hope you like this one. I expect this to be a generally long fic, so if you get bored, let me know and I'll shorten it. School is a pain in the ass, it might be awhile before I write another chapter, so this is cliffhanger-less. :) sometimes I write stories during English class (cause if I'm caught I don't get in trouble, even though its not for school. Or school appropriate for that matter! :P what they don't know wont hurt them) so I could post a couple of those. If you're wondering, I stumbled apon a very cute fic, which also included chulu (Sulu and Chekhov, and it kinda made me very happy, so I might MIGHT add a little of that in here, but its very iffy. If you hate the idea let me know) this chapter is about the crazy ideas jim gets sometimes, as well as other star trek goodness! p.s. i have another artist to add to the songs/artists i listen to "The Beatles" ! :D

Disclaimer (look i actually remembered to write one!) i don't own star trek. I wish i did, obviously I'd make Spock and Jim date. (whether Leonard and william like it or not) xP

Chapter Rating: T-ish ( there's some swearing and stuffs) and a little fighting, nothing major and graffic. just good ole action. :)

Back on the ship Spock went about his duties, he assumed command while jim was gone, he mostly helped out in the labs and repaired things that had been damaged from the last mission with scotty. Though he would never admit it, he missed jim. On the planet jim and bones were going to attemp something absolutely ridiculous, bones had already told im it was a crazy idea, but he knew it would work. The book, the one that both tribes followed religiously, was kept in a shrine they made for the 'sacred' book. It was late at nigh, so they knew the nasumpa would be locked up.

"Jim" Bones hissed, trailing behind him

"what Bones?" Jim whispered back his back pressed against a tree.

"what if they take shifts?"

"the nasumpa guard it during the day, and the hekserij guard it at night?"

"the hekserij aren't violent." Jim said, making the '1,2,3' with his fingers before they both rushed to the structure opened the door and crept inside, Down a stairwell underground.

"they are prepared for everything" Jim said, as they got to the bottom of the stairs looking at all the supplies they had. he began opening drawers to reveal food, weapons, clothes and medical kits.

"yes, not only is this a shrine its used as vault." Bones commented picking up a strange sculpture.

"do you see that book anywhere?" Jim said rifling through some baskets.

"i have found lots of books. None of them look like 'the' book" Bones replied picking up a book turning it over and flipping a couple of pages before setting it back down, They heard the sound of boots shuffling.

"dammit" Jim hissed, Bones was right, they do take shifts.

There was a locked cabinet in the corner, he broke the lock with his phaser, the sound made the hekserij come running.

"that better be 'the' book Jim"

"it is" he breathed flipping through the pages, to see rules, legends, spells. This was definitely it.

Wishing that Spock was there to help, the hekserij came thumping down the stairs, Jim tossed the book to bones and punched the first one in the face, sending him rolling down the rest of the stairs.

the second one tried to stun him, only to have his feet knocked out from underneath him, sending him tumbling down the stairs to join the first guard.

The third man lunged for him and Jim leaped off the stairs toward bones, he grabbed the book and hit the third man on the head, sending him stumbling over the other hekserij on the floor.

"Jim!" Bones yelled, the fourth guard stunned Jim and he fell to the floor.

Then he came at Bones who punched him hard in the stomach, the guard fell over groaning.

Bones grabbed Jim and the book and made his way up the stairs.

Carrying Jim bridal style, it was awkward, but the only way he could get the unconscious man up the stairs.

He burst through the doors, dashing for the bushes, once they were hidden safely behind the bushes he set Jim down and began examining him, it was a harmless drug, he would be knocked out for a few minutes.

he began thumbing through the book, waiting for Jim to wake up. Several pages later, he woke up. He looked around and wondered how he got there.

"Bones?" Jim groaned, his head hurt.

"what, Jim?" Bones said closing the book and setting it in his lap.

"did you get 'the' book?"

"yes Jim, you wouldn't believe the crazy stuff these people believe in! There's a spell in here on how to reverse the one that the nasumpa are under. I think we should give it a try"

"alright, help me up" Bones stood up and grabbed Jim's hand, pulling Jim up with him.

They made the slow trek back to beau's house, unsure of where else to go. Once they got to her house, Jim and bones began to start the ritual. they got beau to chant for them since it wasn't in the English language.

When it was finished they made their way to a small house somewhere on the nasumpa lands. Jim knocked on the door and a small woman answered the door

"yes, how can I help you?" she asked.

"there is a shot that you are required to have." Bones said, improvising, he really wasn't the best at lying.

"what are you talking about i-" the rest of her sentence was cut off when bones injected her with the hypo spray and Jim caught her when she started falling over.

"now what?" Bones asked, afraid of where this was going.

"we are going to see what happens to her when it gets dark outside" Jim said looking at the sky.

"oh" Bones replied, he got it now, if they had broken the spell she would remain normal throughout the night. if she didn't, she would rip their throats out; lovely.

"Jim, this really isn't one of your best ideas" Bones grumbled, carrying the small limp woman and following closely behind him.

"I know Bones, but its the only one we've got." Bones set the woman on the ground and they waited.

eventually she stirred.

"wha-who are you!" she screamed, she tried run away, but they had her tied to a tree.

"what kind of sick joke is this you guys?!"

"you know what will happen in a few minutes, do you want to be ripped to shreds?" she said, and struggled against the ropes.

" we think we may have figured out a cure for your curse." Jim said, and glanced at Bones.

"Bones, beam yourself back to the ship"

"and leave you here, alone?! you're an idiot if you think I'm going anywhere" the good doctor crossed his arms across his chest, and Jim smiled. Bones really was one of the best friends a guy could ask for, he'd stand with him til the end, which could be any minute now.

he wanted Spock here with him too. he'd become very quickly attached to the Vulcan.

"Scotty" Jim said flipping open his communicator.

"on my signal, I want you to beam me and bones up you understand?"

"aye, sir" scotty replied.

Jim closed the communicator and Bones gave him a weird look.

"if something goes wrong, we'll beam back to the ship." Bones nodded. Jim handed the communicator to him and walked closer to the girl.

"any minute now" he said, looking at her. this had to be the first time Jim looked at a girl without actually checking her out.

the moon came up, and it was dark out. the girl screamed, but nothing happened. she looked at her hands and her arms, she didn't change. she smiled brightly as Jim stepped forward and untied the ropes.

"you're welcome"he said, and before he knew it, the girl was on him like static cling.

"mmph-" he said, when she kissed him he tried to pull away not really wanting to kiss her, which was quite the surprise.

"how can I ever thank you!?" she asked, wrapped her arms around his neck.

**'don't do that again and we'll call it even'**

he wondered why that thought popped into his head. Bones coughed loudly, and Jim unwrapped her arms from his neck.

"please go tell your people that they have been cured" he said and she turned and trotted back to her tribe.

"well Jim, I gotta say. I've never seen you turn down a pair of legs like that" he said, watching her walk away.

"I've got more important things to do bones" Jim snapped.

"Scotty, two to beam up."

"yes sir" Scotty replied.

"energize" Jim said before materializing onto the transporter pad.

"home sweet home" Bones joked, getting off the pad and heading to his sick bay.

"hello sir, how'd it go on the planet below?"

"I believe we fixed the problem " jim smiled, he was glad to be back on board.

he got to the bridge and saw Spock sitting at his station, filling something out. Jim sighed and sat down in his chair.

"hello captain!" Uhura greeted.

"how did it go?" Sulu cut in.

"I think we fixed the problem" Jim said triumphantly, wanting to get the heck out of there.

suddenly Uhura's station chirped,

"who is it?" jim asked, getting up from his chair and walking over to her station.

"it's for Mr. Spock..." she said, Spock stood up and walked over to Jim and Uhura.

she handed the earpiece to him and he listened.

"Spock, I know your not a hekserij. t'jezt told me. you left your gun thingy and a strange box down here. and you didn't say goodbye."

Spock stood there for a second before handing it back to Uhura and turning to jim

"I am requested on the planet surface. am I permitted to beam down to the planet?"

"yes of course mr. Spock." Spock nodded and walked off the bridge.

"who was it from?"Jim asked, as soon as Spock left.

"i don't know sir, some woman. saying she knew he wasn't a hekserij." jim felt something stirring in his stomach, he ignored it and walked back over to his chair.

he sighed, hopefully Spock will let her down gently. when Spock beamed down to the planet, he walked over to beau's house, and knocked on the door.

"Spock!" she cried grabbing him and pulling him into a hug, now that he understood what a 'hug' was he hugged her back, it was very strange. but enjoyable.

"I'm so glad you came back, I knew it would only make it worse to have to say goodbye again, but t'jezt missed you and there are strange contraptions in the guest room" he nodded and walked to the guest bedroom and retrieved his phaser and his tricorder.

"what are you?" she asked, looking at him.

"I am a Vulcan" he said simply putting the phaser on his belt.

she nodded even though she had no idea what a 'Vulcan' was.

"whats that?" she pointed to the phaser.

"this, is a phaser. it is much like a gun" he said holding it out for her to see.

"wow!" she said staring at it.

"could you stun something with it?"

"yes, you can set it to stun" he did a few adjustments and handed it to her.

"now it will only stun." he stated. she smiled widely at him.

"this will protect t'jezt and yourself"

"Spock, I don't know what to say..."

"except that im going to miss you. promise you'll come again?"

"I cannot make such promises. I apologize" she frowned and t'jezt walked in.

"hey Sasquatch!" he said, and Spock looked down at him.

"excuse me?" Spock said, and the old man laughed.

"take care of your self eh?"

"I will do so. beau, please make sure t'jezt is safe" Spock said and beau smiled again.

"of course! he can live with me, you can be like the grandpa i never had!" t'jezt rolled his eyes.

"I will be leaving now" Spock said flipping up his communicator.

"wait!" beau yelled, she dropped the phaser and smashed into him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck.

"I think I'm in love with you" he heard her say into his shirt.

"i apologize, i seem to have that effect on people" he wrapped his arms around her back and she tried not to cry.

she looked at him and smiled, he lifted an eyebrow at her and she laughed.

then she leaned in and kissed him lightly, he froze. he'd seen Jim kiss a lot of girls before, it was rather unsettling.

he intertwined their fingers and she sighed.

"bye Spock" she said dropping her arms and stepping away.

"this is spock, one to beam up" he said. she wrapped her arms around t'jezt and he gave her a weird look.

"energize" he said, and Spock disappeared.

she wiped the tears from her face and smiled at t'jezt, beau had found faith in men again, she was ready to try dating again, and she owed it all to the Vulcan.

Spock materialized onto the transporter pad, he nodded to Scotty before walking out of the transporter room and getting back to work. when the lift doors opened Jim turned to look at Spock, who well looked terrified.

"how nice of you to join us Mr. Spock" Jim said, in a playful voice. Spock sat at his station, and didn't say a word.

**'what happened down on the planet?'**

Jim looked back to the screen.

"take us out of orbit mr Sulu"

"yes sir, where to?"

"set a course for starbase 12"

"I'm going to go contact star fleet Spock, you have the comm" he said before walking into the lift.

after a minute or two spock walked over to the captain's chair, he looked at it before sitting down.

and he realized something, he did not want to be a star ship captain. when jim died if he was offered the captaincy, he would most likely turn it down. he sat down quickly, not wanting to direct attention to himself.

jim contacted starfleet in his quarters "we fixed the problem on maypayapang II. we are now on course to star base 12" the man on the screen nodded and told him to be expecting another mission shortly, then the conversation ended and jim headed back to the bridge.

spock practically leaped out of the chair when he heard the lift doors open , and returned to his station. jim sat down in his chair and shot Spock a quizzical look. Spock lifted an eyebrow at him and turned to face his equipment. Jim sighed, he'd ask Spock about it later. but for now he just needed to get them safely to star base 12.

and that's the end of the chapter. what'd you think? i love it when girls crush on spock, its so cute! :) (and then number one reason i love when girls hit on him, is jim gets jealous! :D) anyway, i promised chapter five would be larger, since most of my chapters have been 1,000 words lately. i do hope you enjoy this, it was really fun to write. if you're wondering t'jezt is like, hobbit sized. and when i created beau, i had her in mind to be half human half hekserij, so she would be tall enough to kiss spock. :P i'm going to start chapter 6 tomorrow. please review and tell me how i'm doing!

-R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: tough decision.

Hey guys! I'm back! :D i have been really sick, and frankly too lazy to write. So i'm sorry if this isn't as good as the earlier chapters, i kinda need to ease back into the game. I know your probably all like "c'monnnn, we want some spirk!" i PROMISE i'll be writing that soon. I'm having so much fun with this story, i don't want it to end! ( i seriously think i might cry when its done) also, i promised my bestest friend in the world when i get some ink i'll be typing this up on my trusty type-writer for her! :) (i need the practice) anyway, please enjoy! And hopefully updates will be more frequent. (if you have any further questions, you can private message me or email me at fanfictionsandshiz

Warnings!: nothing really, a pretty mellow chapter.

Chapter Rating: T-ish (per usual)

Disclaimer: (yay i remembered!) i don't own star trek, i do however own the plot for this story. And i own Admiral Peterson ( i know Peterson is lame, but i couldn't think of anything else xP)

The bridge was pretty quiet on the way to star base 12. Spock drowned himself in his work, and jim; he watched him. Besides captaining a star ship he was babysitting his first officer, not that he minded. When they arrived at star base 12, the crew was allowed to beam down. Jim and bones got a drink at the bar and talked.

"Jim" bones elbowed Jim and jerked his head at a beautiful girl sitting at a table by herself.

"cute" he replied taking a sip of his drink. He was about to get up when Spock walked by, he nodded at them and kept walking.

"wheres he goin'?" Bones slurred out, he was pretty drunk.

"i don't know, Bones" Jim set his drink down and got off his chair.

"I'm going to go talk to him, are you okay?" jim asked, looking at him.

"I'm great"

"okay" jim patted him on the shoulder and casually walked out of the bar.

He found Spock sitting outside Admiral Peterson's door. "Spock, what are you doing" Jim said sitting down next to him.

"sitting" he replied, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"well yes, we've established that. What happened on that planet?" Spock glanced at him and sighed.

"Beau told me she was in love with me." Jim's eyes widened, he knew she liked Spock, but he never thought she'd say anything.

"and your wondering if you made the right choice" Jim stated, wondering if Spock wanted to leave him, no star fleet for that girl.

"no, I made the right choice. I just do not understand why she would love me"

"who wouldn't" Jim mumbled, Spock raised an eyebrow at him. as soon as that sentence came out of Jim's mouth, he immediately wished it hadn't.

"i mean- you know, every girl is different..." Jim trailed off, giving up on explaining what just happened. Spock just slightly tilted his head.

Jim cleared his throat. "Spock, why are you sitting here?" he gestured to the bench they were sitting on.

"i wished to speak with the Admiral"

**'at least he's honest'**

"he is preoccupied at the moment, I will talk to him another time." Spock walked away, and Jim needed a drink.

He made his way back to Bones, and plopped down next to him, and ordered something strong.

"how'd it go?" Bones asked, looking at the liquid in his glass.

"I don't know, he told me that Beau's in love with him, when I found him he was sitting outside Admiral Peterson's door"

Bones frowned for a second. "you think he wants to leave star fleet?"

"why would he want to do that Bones?"

"don't ask me" Bones shrugged.

"I don't know who else to ask, he wont talk to me"

"why don't you call Beau? maybe she knows whats going on." Jim didn't like the idea, but maybe she knew something.

"thanks Bones" he nodded and patted Jims shoulder, and gave him a sympathetic look, which confused Jim. He called Scotty and told him to beam him up, back on the ship he called Beau from the computer in his quarters. "Beau?" Jim said, when the visual popped up.

"hello captain!" she smiled.

"how are your people getting along with the nasumpa?"

"very well thank you! We stopped fighting and the elders realized that the nasumpa will not be savage if we do not try to curse them again"Jim smiled, but she knew there was more.

"that isn't why you called?"

"no, Spock is acting... strangely. Do you know why?" she bit her lip and looked away.

"i may have told him something overwhelming" she said, smiling nervously and biting her nails.

"I know about that. He told me" her eyes widened, and she blushed a little.

" its got to be something else" she shrugged, and a timer went off.

"oh! My pies done. Do you mind?" Jim waved her off and she ran out to the kitchen.

he could barely hear her shout "maybe he misses me? Or perhaps t'jezt?"

"your forgetting he's a Vulcan Ms. Beau"

"ha!" she said walking back to the computer they set up for her.

"since when do Vulcan's kiss?" she seemed quite proud of herself. and Jim was genuinely surprised.

"what?" he said, and she smirked and leaned back in her chair, "mmm, too bad he had to leave. hey! I met this guy his name is qwejah. he's sweet" she giggled and grabbed a picture a put it in view of the computer.

"I met him at my cousins birthday party, And don't think I'm a slut, Spock left ages ago. By the way, I'd love to talk to him!" Jim smiled, not genuine, but how was she to know?

"I'll tell him."

"thanks kirk. Give him a hug for me, I miss him" she winked and the screen went black, Jim looked at it for a second, he laughed and got up to see what Scotty was doing.

Jim passed Spock in the hall, and decided to tell him what beau said.

"Mr. Spock!" he said and Spock turned around.

"yes captain?"

"I just talked to beau" Jim said, and Spock clasped his hands behind his back.

"she wants to talk to you"

"thank you captain, I will contact her when I am finished with my duties" Jim realized that Spock is supposed to be on the base.

"what are you doing on board Mr. Spock?"

"I work here captain" Spock replied. Jim smiled, and started laughing.

"yes, I know that. But we gave you shore leave." Jim said, thinking about what Beau said. Spock nodded.

"indeed you did, but I do not require shore leave" Jim pondered that for a moment, he is half human.

"alright Mr. Spock, carry on" Jim walked back to the transporter pad and beamed down, bones probably needed company.

Back on the ship Spock talked to beau in his quarters, she told him about qwejah and t'jezt, and he told her about considering resigning from star fleet.

"but your practically married to your job! I thought you loved it?"

"i have never been married to my occupation, nor do i wish to be. I am a Vulcan, i cannot love things"

"sure you can! Your half human right? I don't think you should leave, you've still got so much more to do! And who would save kirks butt if your gone?" she smirked and he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"will you reconsider?'

" no, i do not wish to captain a star ship"

"i know, but you'd make such a fine captain. and Jim has to give command to somebody!" she sighed.

"he will most likely recommend me."

"oh honey, he will. and your going to say yes!" She smiled at him.

"did kirk ever give you that hug i asked him to?" she smirked, and Spock just stared at her.

"hug?" Spock replied. She laughed, glancing at the clock on her wall.

" never mind dear. Take care of your self, okay?" he nodded.

"good, i have to go. Tell kirk 'hi' for me" Spock turned off the computer and steepled his fingers.

he thought about what Beau had said. if he tried to resign Jim would most likely convince him to stay.

hi! I'M SORRY! is it really bad? this is a really mean cliff-hanger, I know! (its like BBC Sherlock, damn them.) how do you like it? it could have been better, but its late i'm tired and i'm trying to get over being sick. i had a test today, and i totally failed X( so i'm a little bummed about that. i'll be starting chapter 7 tomorrow. do you think bones should be in it more? because i seriously love him. is Spock going to leave? is Jim going to go bugger some random blonde chick, and get bitch-slapped by me? ( i hate it when he cheats on Spock :( :P) is bones going to drink some more alcohol? am i going to go watch "The Nanny?" why yes, yes i am. xP

-R


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Spock is one of a kind.

Hello everyone! I'm back again with chapter 7! :) i'm glad to be writing again. I'm so sorry for lack of updates! (i've been busy and lazy) i have a huge assignment for school thats due tomorrow! And i've barely done any of it. But i owed you guys and myself this chapter. Today was hectic! So i'm lucky i managed to get this up today. I hope you like this, please review and tell me how i'm doing! :) (also, expect a gap in updates, this week is testing week at our school) :/ (

p.s. sorry for the strange chapter name, it seemed to fit.

Warnings!: nothing really, its a mild story. cliches! xD (like one swear word) But not something i'd read to my little cousins.

Disclaimer: (i'm getting better at remembering to do this) star trek isn't mine, and it probably won't ever be. :(

Spock went about his duties, nothing had changed, so it seemed. he avoided Jim Kirk whenever he could, which left Jim puzzled and a little hurt actually. Spock was almost always working, Jim wondered if he actually slept at all.

"Mr. Spock, i need to talk to you." Jim said, walking up to the science station.

"yes captain?" Spock replied, not looking up from his station.

"Mr. Sulu you have the comm" Jim said suddenly grabbing Spock by the arm and dragging him to the turbo lift.

We all know that Spock could have easily over powered Jim, but he was the captain. Jim crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Spock, it would have intimidated just about anybody, but this is Spock we're talking about.

"what would you like to know?" Spock said, sounding a little irritated.

"whats going on? Why are you avoiding me?"

" I assure you captain, i cannot avoid you even if I wished to."

"and why not?" Jim snapped.

"we are employed on the same ship."

Jim had to laugh at that. The lift doors opened and Spock stepped out, Jim quickly followed suit and Spock was a step behind Jim as they roamed the halls, not really going anywhere.

"i do have something i wish to speak to you about" Spock said, after some time. Jim nodded and Spock continued.

"i am considering resigning, i did not originally plan on telling you, I thought you might try to change my mind" Jim's mouth almost dropped open from the statement Spock had just made

"damn right I'm going to try to change your mind!" Jim said loudly, loud enough that the people who were walking by, suddenly fled into the closest room they could find, or went into the turbo lift.

"beau said it would not be wise" Spock said looking around, the brightly lit hall was empty, except for Jim and Spock.

"well she was right" Jim said sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

"why?" Spock moved to stand by him, and didn't answer. He wanted to get far away from Jim Kirk, that much he knew.

"you tell me you want to leave star fleet and you wont even tell me why?"

"affirmative"

"well" Jim said getting up and straightening his shirt.

"do what you want, you're a grown Vulcan."

Spock raised an eyebrow at him, Jim was going to miss that. Spock nodded and walked away. Of all the things Jim could say, he pretty much gave him permission to leave! Would he ever see Spock again? He needed to talk to Bones, and he needed a drink. So he made his way to sick bay.

"you did what?" Bones asked, taking a sip of his drink.

" I told him to do what he wants" Bones shook his head

"i thought having a Vulcan on the ship was handy, he did get on my nerves though" Bones said, putting his drink down.

Jim chuckled, he was present for most of their cat fights, bones claims to hate Spock, but Jim knows Bones would miss him too.

"what should i do?" Jim said looking at the drink in his hand, and back at Bones.

"tell him that if he tries to leave you'll kill him, he'll get the message." Jim smiled.

"thanks bones, i have to go" he clapped bones on the shoulder and made to leave.

"Jim!"

"what bones?"

"what would you do if he left?"

"i suppose, I'd get a new first officer"

"but it wouldn't be Spock" Bones said propping his head on his hand and looking at Jim with a silly grin.

"your drunk Bones. And i don't know what you're talking about" and with that Jim stepped out of sick bay and went back up to the bridge, bones laughed and put away the alcohol. Just then a yeoman came in with a sprained wrist. A doctors work is never done. Jim's shift finished, he had to sleep sometime. But he wasn't so sure about Spock, he'd never even seen Spock yawn.

**'do Vulcan's yawn?'**

Jim was tired, but Spock could be gone before Jim woke up tomorrow.

"Mr. Spock!" Jim said accusingly pointing towards the turbo lift, Spock slightly tilted his head but got up straightened his shirt and walked over to Jim.

"yes captain?"Spock asked innocently.

"I need to talk to you" Jim said walking into the turbo lift, Spock hesitated and Jim grabbed his sleeve.

"lets get one thing straight, you are not leaving i won't let you, and I'll kill you if you try." Spock blinked at him, a little surprised at what Jim was yelling in his face.

" I believe you are intoxicated captain" Spock said, the turbo lift doors opened and he walked out, Jim followed until they got to Jim's quarters.

"get some sleep" Spock said shoving Jim into his room.

"will you be here tomorrow?"

"yes, i will be here in the morning" Spock said, leaving his answer very suspiciously open.

Jim nodded and walked towards his bed, the doors closed and Spock walked away, he would assume Jim's command for the night. Jim had a pretty bad headache when he woke up, he mentally kicked himself and hoped he didn't say anything too embarrassing to Spock last night. put on clean clothes and had some coffee. Spock stayed on the bridge most of that night, he retired to his room for an hour or so to eat and pack. He had decided to leave last night, he knew that he had an attraction to Jim, which is mostly why he had to go.

" did you sleep last night Mr. Spock?" Jim's voice was suddenly behind him, disrupting his train of thought.

"no"

"well, at least your honest" Jim chuckled. Spock was about to say that 'Vulcan's do not lie' but Jim cut him off.

"you have to stop doing that though, why didn't anyone send him to bed last night?" Jim said looking around

"he said he didn't 'require' sleep" Uhura piped up.

"i did get him to leave for about an hour though" Uhura said, turning back to her station.

Jim ran a hand through his hair. piecing the puzzle together in his head.

"your leaving, aren't you?" Jim said, quietly enough that only Spock could hear.

"thought i wouldn't notice?" Jim said sarcastically, Walking back to his chair. He sighed, Jim was going to have to try something else.

Jim had already dragged Spock off of the bridge twice, doing it once more would be couldn't hurt, but he decided to wait til they had a break, to pull him aside and yell at him some more. Spock, Jim and a couple of cadets were in the turbo lift, as soon as they were alone Spock tried to leave.

"not so fast Spock" Jim said closing the lift doors. Spock folded his arms over his chest and just stood there.

" i respect your decision, but i was under the impression that you liked this job."

"Jim" Spock said, Jim was surprised that he called him by his name.

"please open the lift doors" Spock said, not moving. Jim scoffed and opened them

"thank you" he said stepping out. "if you really want me to stay, i will" Spock called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"i want you to stay!" Jim practically screamed at him. Truth is, Spock unpacked his things as soon as he had packed them, Jim would never know how he felt. But at least they'd be friends. Jim smiled and went back to the bridge, he was a little embarrassed, but at least he had his first officer back.

Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry this is so late! is it really bad? im sorry if it is! :( Also, i'm sorry if this is stupid and cheesy. I know it's completely unlikely that spock would run off like a chicken, but it seemed to fit, and i'm really tired. :P how do you like it? it's not the best, i think my favorite chapters would have to be 2-5. i need to get back into writing again, when i was doing it everyday it seemed easier. (like playing a musical instrument) Schools tough, and i'm really stressed out. So i hope this is okay, sometimes writing makes me feel better. :) please review, chapter 8 should be showing up in 2-3 days. :/ bye!

-R


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: jealously is not a one-way street.

Hello everybody! I'm back again with another chapter, i slaved over a hot laptop to write this for you so please review and tell me how I'm doing! :) my story is slowly coming to a stop, I'm thinking I'll stop at 10 ( a nice even number) we'll see, if you want more, let me know. I can also do one-shots (if i get some plot requests for them, that could be fun) :P have you guys ever seen the cartoon version of star trek? Its f-ing messed up! :( random fact about me: i can' write ( at least not good) with out listening to music. isn't that weird? :D anyway, sorry for the humongous authors note xP

p.s. TOS, TNG, DSN, Enterprise and Voyager are all on netflix! :D my life is complete! (my sad, nerdy life that is...)

anyway, im done babbling enjoy the story! :)

Warnings!: pure awesomeness, just kidding. suggested gayness (which is lovely and wonderful and sooooo cuteeee!)

Disclaimer: you know what? I'm pretty sure you guys know that i know that i don't own star trek, Gene Roddenberry does, and i'm jealous. x(

after that whole ordeal, Spock and Jim became closer. A couple of times a week they would play chess, and they spent most of their time together. Star fleet had just recently given the Enterprise a new mission, the ship was now orbiting around a seemingly deserted planet, the away team found a man and a woman on the surface.

As soon as woman was awake she was on Spock like static cling, not that it bothered Jim, it didn't bother him at all.

Jim and Spock always attracted unwanted attention, at least it was unwanted for Spock. Whereas the man had taken a liking to Jim, which was extremely uncomfortable.

Bones would just laugh when Jim was in the same room as the strange man.

"Bones, let it go" Jim said shifting in his seat, the doctor just laughed. Jim was of course referring to when the man had jumped into his lap as bones walked in, apparently he was 'scared'.

"sorry" Bones said trying to catch his breath.

"so, what about that girl? She seems to like Spock" he said, taking a drink of something most likely alcoholic.

Jim didn't answer.

"so its okay for you to date girls but Spock can't?" Bones said, trying to be helpful.

" no, what do they see in him though?"

"tall, dark, and handsome, but you didn't hear that from me. I think he's green, lanky, and a smart-ass. But I'm not a woman" Bones said matter-of-factly.

Jim chuckled. He looked at the time and decided he had to get back to piloting the ship.

" I'm going to go do my job, bones" Jim said getting up and patting the older mans arm.

"well its about time" bones grumbled, as Jim strode out of sick bay.

Jim was walking in the hall, on his way to the turbo lift, when he saw the girl grab Spock, push him against the wall and kiss him.

Spock was definitely used to it now, and didn't do anything to stop her, Jim got angry, and strangely jealous.

so he marched up to them, he poked Spock in the shoulder and cleared his throat " you seem to be enjoying yourself, so I'm sorry to interrupt. But I need you on the bridge."

"acknowledged captain" Spock said, trying to pry her off of him.

Jim all but jogged to the turbo lift so he wouldn't be stuck in it with Spock. When he got to the bridge and sat down in his chair, he tried to act casual when Spock walked in, which didn't happen for at least two minutes, but who's counting?

Shortly after, the man and the woman were dropped off at the nearest star base, where star fleet could figure out their names and find out where they came from.

Jim was furious, because Spock had managed to make him jealous without even trying, and Spock never lifted a finger when Jim flirted with the countless amounts of women.

His unrequited love would stay like that forever, if he never found a way to know for sure if Spock loved him. So he started flirting with the crew, even more so then he usually did.

And Spock barely noticed, so he thought. Spock was not visibly jealous, a little jealous on the inside, but mostly angry. Spock pretended not to care, and pretended he didn't even notice it, and then he remembered why he wanted to leave in the first place, Jim is obviously interested in women, most people don't change.

Spock didn't want to cause a scene by leaving, so he just detached himself. Again, he avoided Jim when he could, and on the away missions he often scouted out on his own, and when they were paired together Spock would either walk faster than him to avoid "walking with him" or get samples of things and tell Jim that he'd catch up later.

The nightly chess games turned into weekly, sometimes monthly, if Spock could get away with being busy long enough, besides Jim probably had dates anyway.

Spock talked to beau a lot, she talked about her new-found boyfriend, and Spock talked about the enterprise and new missions, she asked him about his culture and he was happy to teach her, beau had become Spock's best friend, he talked to her most every night, and qwejah had joined the conversations as well.

Beau always asked about Jim, but Spock would change the subject. "whats going on between you two?" beau asked absent-mindedly knitting something.

Spock just cocked his head to the side and gave her a look.

"don't give me that, I'm talking about you and Jim" she said, putting her knitting down and crossing her arms across her chest.

"nothing, beau. we do not speak when it is not required and i do not see him unless we are on duty" beau frowned

"you used to be such good friends Spock... I remember how worried he was when you got attacked in the woods, friendships like that don't just disappear"

"jim is not my friend, he was merely worried that he would have to replace me, I do a sufficient job"

"you know that's not true" she said, pointing a finger at him.

"and if I were him I wouldn't let you get away, in fact I should have made you stay here. Then you wouldn't be so upset all the time" Spock raised an eyebrow at her

"I am not 'upset all the time' and if I would have stayed, you wouldn't have met qwejah" she bit her lip and looked off the screen towards her bedroom

"your right, just promise me you'll take care of yourself, and hang out with Jim some more, I'm sure he misses having you around" she said with a wink.

" I cannot make that promise, but if I die I will have someone contact you" he said, she snorted at the joke, but she knew that he was partially serious.

"thanks Spock" she said sarcastically.

"you're welcome." he replied.

"Spock! before i forget, t'jezt says 'Hi'" beau said smiling at him.

"oh and, he misses you." she said quietly, smirking at the small man reading on the couch.

"I do not" he said from the couch, Spock misses t'jezt and beau, he wished they could be there with him.

they said they're goodnight's and beau cut the transmission and headed to bed, qwejah was already fast asleep, she snuggled close to him and hoped Spock was doing alright, and made a plan to visit him on this strange star ship he calls "Enterprise"

Hey everyone! This is the end of chapter 8. How did you like it? It's mostly a filler chapter, nothing really exciting happened. (time to make excuses for the chapter being late! xP) i'm really sorry about the delay, i've been busy with testing and my sister was in town :) anyway, i'm starting chapter 9 tomorrow, let me know if you want more chapters or give me suggestions for one-shots, i also ship BBC Sherlock, and i can write some fics about that as well. :D more updates will follow with chapter 9. Bye!

-R


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Vulcan's make the best friends.

WARNING! Very long authors note (because i'm annoying, and i like to babble about stuff that you dont really need to know, so skip it if you want.)

Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 9, sorry for the HUGE delay and slight cliffhanger in chapter 8 but i've done worse ones :P i planned for this one to be long, so bear with me. (2,000 words isn't a lot, but compared to my 1,000 word chapters, it is.) anyway, this is the second to last chapter (maybe, cause sometimes my imagination takes my story and runs wild with it, so it might end up being longer) i have been procrastinating and not doing my homework, so i have a BUNCH of that, and i'm watching yet _another_ manga. its called "soul eater" does anyone else watch this show? :) anyway, please enjoy! And review, because i would seriously love it if you reviewed or followed my story, and to all the people who read/have read my story; thank you so much! It means a lot, i always thought my story would go unnoticed. people who have put up with my weird PM's/told me they liked my story/followed it:

kathrynw221291 (thank you for your constant support 3)

4th-Doctor-Sherlock-Holmes-Fan

torchwood and doctor who 4eva

T'Mar1959

YuumikiNakashi

Jude-UK

Thank you everybody! And hopefully I will get more traffic? :D

Warnings!: SPIIIIRRRKKKK, that's all I'm going to say. :D

Chapter Rating: is still T-ish-ish. :P

Disclaimer: I own this! Just kidding star trek IS NOT mine :( but this fanfiction is, the characters are NOT mine! (except for beau, qwejah, and t'jezt. [obviously those are mine])

Enjoy! :D

A week later Beau had managed to get to the nearest star base and beam aboard the ship, Spock had absolutely no idea that she was visiting, she made her way to the bridge; stopping every few seconds for directions, her mouth hung open as she stepped onto the bridge.

"wow" she breathed. And Spock whirled around in his chair to see beau standing there.

"Beau?"

"hi Spock!" she squealed he stood up to walk towards her and she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. She was famous for those.

"why are you here?" he asked, she smiled at him and threw a look at Jim, who was just sitting there, looking at them.

"welcome aboard beau, this is quite a surprise!" he smiled at her, wondering how she managed to get on board without him noticing.

"Spock! I have so much to tell you!" she said practically jumping up and down and pulling on his shirt sleeve, Jim was confused by how this pair got along so well.

"Captain, may I give beau a tour around the Enterprise?"

"yes, of course." He said swiveling the chair to face the stars, beau excitedly dragged spock out the door and into the lift.

"what is this thingy Spock?"she said, looking around at the buttons.

"this is a turbo lift, beau. It is much like an elevator." Beau tilted her head to the side slightly and gave him a quizzical look.

Spock showed her around the Enterprise, and she listened to him talk about the structure and the history of the large ship. Finally they got to Spocks quarters, she plopped herself onto his bed. Totally comfortable by her presence, he sits next to her.

"thanks for the tour Spock" she said, smiling at him.

"ooh Spock! I have some exciting news" she sat up to face him and she fiddled with something on her finger.

"look!" she squealed, thrusting her hand forward, Spock looked at her hand and at the large engagement ring she was wearing.

"qwejah bought it for me" she looked like she was about to pass out from all the excitement.

the ring had a Sapphire jewel with a silver band, simple like herself, but beautiful. And the Sapphire matched her eyes.

"it is beautiful, I am very happy for you" he said, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed.

"I'm so happy Spock" she said, tears forming in her eyes, she brushed them away and smiled at him.

"I want you to be happy too, that's why I'm here" he panicked a little, knowing what she was going to say next.

"I know you like Jim, and I'm here to help!"

"Beau, please…don't tell Jim"

"why?" she looked at him sadly, she obviously thought love was easy, but not when you're a Vulcan.

"it is difficult to explain"

"I catch on pretty quick" she said propping herself up on her elbows and looking at him.

"if you don't tell me I'll talk to jiiim" she sing-songed.

"Beau" he said glaring at her. She giggled, it was like a teenage girl slumber party, but Spock didn't seem to mind. Just then Spocks computer made a noise, someone was calling him. Spock got up and pressed a button, Jim popped up on the screen and beau started giggling.

"do you have to do that beau?" he said, sitting down. She clapped a hand over her mouth and laid back on his bed.

"yes captain?" Spock said, turning to the computer.

"Spock, I was just curious to why we got an unexpected visit from beau."

"she said that she 'missed me' and she wanted to tell me that she got engaged in person" Spock explained. Jim smiled, and actually looked a little relived.

"that's great! Give her my congratulations."

"thanks Jim!" beau said loudly from Spocks bed.

"hey Spock! Where can I get a drink around here?" she said, looking around his room. It was extremely tidy, she snorted and started fingering through his bookshelf.

"I will show you in a second Beau" he called back.

"I will return to the bridge shortly" Jim nodded and Spock cut the transmission.

"what did he say Spock?" she said, reading one of his books, she turned it upside down and scrunched her face at it.

"it is in Vulcan, beau" he said, gesturing to the book.

"right" she said, putting it down. She sat down by her and sighed

"I must return to the bridge shortly"

"that's alright, I'll find something to do while your working" she said, smiling at him.

Before he left, he explained how to replicate something to drink. Spock sat at his station and worked quietly, Jim occasionally glanced at him, Spock acted very nervous during his shift.

And when it was over he bolted for the door, in a calm casual way of course, but Jim followed him, giving Sulu the command.

"whats going on?" Jim asked, when the lift doors closed.

Spock was very close to Jim, not by choice though, the lift was incredibly small, when had it gotten so small? He asked himself, nervously looking at the floor.

"nothing is 'going on' sir" Spock said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"okay… are you alright? You don't still have feelings for beau do you?"

"no sir, I never 'had feelings' for beau. I am very happy for her" casually trying to avoid Jim's gaze.

"yeah, well you look happy" Jim mumbled sarcastically. Spock glared at him and Jim couldn't help but laugh, the lift doors opened and Spock stepped out. Jim joined him and followed after him down the hall.

"you do not have to join me, Captain"

"Jim" he pressed.

"and its fine, i want to see beau" he said, trying to keep up with Spock.

They got to Spock's quarters and were greeted by a very happy, and VERY drunk beau.

"hey Spock!" she said, stumbling over to Jim and Spock. she fell and Spock grabbed her and gently dragged her to his bed.

She plopped down onto it and looked at them with a goofy grin, from her outlook, they were leaning over her with worried looks on their faces

"m'fine gents" she said, sitting up.

"I should call bones" Jim said, Spock nodded and Jim walked over to Spock's computer.

Jim noticed how Spock's expression had changed from well, '_S__pock'_ to worried, as he tried to get the glass of alcohol from Beau.

"Beau, that is not good for you" he scolded, and outstretched his hand, making a serious face at her.

Jim tried not to laugh as beau groaned and gave him the glass, he eyed it carefully, as if it was about to explode and quickly walked to the bathroom and dumped it out.

"why must you consume so much alcohol Beau?" he said disapprovingly as he sat next to Jim.

"mm celebratin' won't you join me?" she said, as her face started turned a little pale and she looked sick

"are you alright beau?" Jim asked, turning in his chair and looking at the women, who was swaying her way to the bathroom.

"no.." she ran to the bathroom and Spock got up and was at her side in a second. He helped her sit down next to the toilet. Jim looked at him in surprise, Spock shrugged and held her hair.

"I don't hold alcohol very well" she said, throwing up. Spock sat there not phased at all, just comforting her.

"how much did you drink?" he asked, once she stopped.

"a loooot" she giggled, and Spock sighed. She leaned back against Spocks chest and sucked in a shaky breath.

"what if i turn out to be a bad wife?" she said, tears suddenly rolling down her cheeks.

"you will be a great wife, qwejah loves you, and he would not have proposed if he did not" she looked at him and smiled. Jim could not believe how loving Spock could be, he loved Beau like a sister, and he was so surprised at how much he cared.

Jim thought about all the times Spock took a bullet for him, lied for him (even though it was against his beliefs) and stood by him always, Spock was a damn good friend.

**'too bad that's all he'll ever be'**

Jim thought sadly, turning his attention back to the pair.

Spock wrapped his arms around beau and they sat there for a long time, her tears had long since passed, as she drifted off to sleep. Jim was actually a little jealous, why did Spock care about her like he did? And why did he act all weird and distant around Jim?

He never called bones, Jim just sat and watched the two. Spock picked her up and lightly put her on his bed, he pulled the blankets up and ordered the lights down, forgetting that Jim was still in the room, he sat on the floor with a blanket, Jim got up and walked over to him, it was dark and he didn't see Spock tense as he sat down next to him.

"you care about her a lot" Jim said, smiling.

"she is like a sister to me" Spock replied, not denying anything.

"I am half human, Jim" Spock stated, Jim snorted and patted his shoulder.

"I wonder why qwejah isn't here" Jim pondered out loud.

"I do not know why he is not here as well." Spock glanced at the clock

" it is getting late Jim, perhaps you should leave" he said getting up, Jim got up as well.

Spock easily dodged beaus shoes, but Jim was not so lucky he tripped over one of her high heels and fell over "ow! I can't see a damn thing" he exclaimed, laying flat on the floor.

Spock laughed, actually laughed. Jim was so surprised to hear it he almost thought he imagined it. He felt an hand around his arm, and he was lightly jerked up.

"thanks" he said, straightening his shirt and smiling at Spock. He then realized how close they were standing, and subconsciously leaned closer to Spock.

"where are you going to sleep? Beau is using your bed" Jim said, changing the subject.

"I do not know, I will most likely sleep on the floor, it will not be an inconvenience"

"you sure? You could use one of the guest quarters"

"I would prefer to stay here, in case beau needs something"

"you really are a great friend, she loves you a lot you know"

"yes I know, it is a surprise." He said glancing towards the bed, where beau was snoring softly.

"I'm not surprised, everyone loves you" Spock raised an eyebrow at him, Jim couldn't really see it, but it made him smile

"_that_, Jim you know is not true"

"well… I do" Jim said after some great effort, then immediately wished he could take it back. A small smile appeared on Spock's face, Jim was seeing so many sides of Spock tonight.

Jim was on him in a second, lips over lips. Jim wasn't sure if Spock was going to kill him or not, but he was happy when Spock was quick to respond and Jim couldn't believe he was kissing Spock, Jim wrapped his arms around Spocks waist, and Spock slid his arms around Jim's neck, Jim sighed into Spock's mouth.

"oh my god, finally! I thought you guys were just going to sit there and stare at each other all night" she said loudly, and quite awake I might add, Spock and Jim broke away and Jim glared at her.

"shut up beau" he said, blushing.

"anyway, now that that's done, I can go home"

"WHAT?!" Jim yelled.

"ouch, dude do you want to wake up the whole ship" she said, jokingly putting a finger in her each of her ears and making scrunched face. he threw her an annoyed glance and walked towards the bed.

"you were planning this?" he asked, trying to ignore the large smile growing on her face. he wasn't _that_ upset_, _but he couldn't believe beau was playing match maker.

"yep" she said smirking and feeling very accomplished.

"my apologies Jim, i did not know that she was 'planning' anything"

Jim sighed, thoroughly embarrassed, and at the same time grateful.

Spock looked at him for a second, worried that he might storm out the door.

"i understand if you are upset, she was only trying to he-hpmmf!" the rest of his sentence was lost in Jim's mouth, jim didn't care if beau planned it all, he loved Spock and hell, he was happy.

Okay, i wrote this at like 1:00 in the morning, so sorry, my brain gets a little whacky when it gets later. (like for example, "sadly" was originally "saladly" thankfully i noticed it and changed it to sadly. *face palm*) xP

so, that's the end of chapter 9 what do you all think? (SO CHEESY! but hey, cheese is great :D 3) It's a bit longer then my usual chapters, there's a lot of beau in this chapter. (and barely any bones :( sorry guys!) I've become very attached to her. Her friendship with spock is adorable and I love writing their little banters. :D but yeah, ridiculously cheesy am I right? Sorry! Its just, I love fluff. I thought it was a nice way to end. (was the kiss too cheesy? not cheesy enough? perfect? i gotta know! because its driving me crazy, i've already edited it like five times D: ) Besides, there are more chapters to come! Any suggestions for later chapters? Should spock and jim be able to talk telepathically in later chapters as well? I've seen people do it before, I think its cute. :) anyway, please follow my story as well!

EDIT: i edited the ending of this story because i hated it, i hated it a lot. and i couldn't believe i had actually written it in the first place! it was shitty writing, and i'm sorry if you had to read it. but i changed it slightly, so at least its a little better. (sometimes i don't know what's wrong with my brain) anyway, if you liked the original ending, i'm sorry i changed it.

hate it? love it? want to kill me? let me know! review pleasey-please. xP

-R


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Shape shifters and happy endings

Hey guys! This is the end, chapter number 10! I wanted to stop on an even number (because I guess it sounded like a good idea) this is probably going to my longest chapter, and my original and very awesome chapter ten was somehow deleted, and I REALLY pissed off right now (because I have to rewrite the. whole. damn. thing! and I barely remember what I wrote in the first place) :( it's not going to be _as_ good, as the original, but it will hopefully still be pretty decent. I'm kind of sad that this is the last chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. I actually think that when I'm done writing this, that I might go reread the whole thing :) also please message me for one-shot ideas and regular stories, if you want a list of the stories I'd be willing to write, take a look at my profile, I have a list of my favorite shows on it. Anyway, enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: if I owned star trek do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? :P (I obviously wish I owned Spock and Kirk, I mean who wouldn't!?)

Chapter rating: T (per usual)

Warnings!: well, like one swear word :P and spirk stuff. :D

After talking to admiral Peterson, Jim cut the transmission and sat back in his chair, he had just agreed to a new mission, apparently Star fleet had been receiving calls for help, from unknown persons. the enterprise, being the closest star ship to nebuta III was recruited to investigate.

Jim assembled an away-team, consisting of Spock, Bones, and ensigns Johnson, Rivers, and Roberts. As they walked to the transporter room Jim briefed the team.

"three attempts at contacting us were made, we have established them to be distress calls, we are beaming down to nebuta three" Jim explained, stepping onto the transporter pad, the others followed suit.

"energize" Jim said and they disappeared a moment later.

"I don't see why you had to bring me along" Bones grumbled, looking around at the scenery.

"why are all the houses hovering off the ground?" Johnson whispered.

"I don't know" Jim said, as he started walking towards the first house. He motioned for security to stay behind, in case the inhabitants saw them as a threat.

Jim climbed the ladder that connects to the houses porch, Spock and Bones followed him. The planet closely resembled earth, except for the blue grass and two suns, both being square-shaped.

Jim knocked on the door and it swung open, to reveal a very tall man.

"what do you want?" he snapped, Jim was a little surprised that he wasn't more friendly, seeing as they needed help.

"we got distress calls from your planet for help, whats going on here?"

"distress- oh! Yes of course, umm. We have an issue here…" Spock eyed him suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

"please come in" he said, turning and walking back into his house.

"is there anyone of authority I can talk to?" Jim said, sitting on the couch the man motioned to.

" I guess you could say, me and the wife are the 'authority' around here"

"is your wife here?" Jim said, looking around the small house, it was quite normal, fireplace, bookshelves, the occasional picture hanging on the wall.

"uh, yes. Anna!" he yelled, towards a different room in the house.

"what Norm!?" a woman's voice yelled back

"come here, we have company!" a short woman appeared in the doorway, shot her husband and confused look and walked over to him

"who are these people honey" she asked through her teeth.

"they got our calls for help dear" she gave him a weird look before throwing him a knowing smile.

"ohh, yes of course. We have had some disturbances lately"

"would you care to describe them?"

"yes, umm. It's a creature, this terrible thing that hunts our people in the night, it tunnels underground, and um. That's-that's why our houses aren't built on the ground, because you know, it would destroy our houses and eat us…" she said, twiddling her fingers and glancing at her husband every so often.

"I see, ma'am can you please tell me how many calls you sent to us?"Spock asked, before Jim could say anything.

"why?" Anna asked, but her husband cut in

"I think we tried four times, more or less"

"yes of course, it must have slipped my mind" Spock replied, and bones rolled his eyes, these people obviously didn't know Vulcan's.

"well, thank you for your time." Jim said, getting up and walking towards the door

"thank you for coming to help us, please ask if you have any more questions" Anna said politely, following them to the door.

It slammed behind them, and Anna's smile vanished, and she started panicking.

"we did not send for any help, shit Norm. did you call them?"

"I swear I didn't Anna, why would i?" he said, holding up his hands defensively.

"how are we going to get them out of here?" she asked, pacing back and forth, running a hand through her long red hair.

As soon as they we're out of earshot Spock voiced his suspicion

" those people were lying" Spock said, trailing behind Jim. Jim stopped at look at him

" about what? The calls? Who else could have sent them to us?" Spock gave him a look, translating to 'hell if I know'

"well I agree with Spock, there's something these people aren't telling us" Bones said, jerking a thumb towards the house in the distance.

Bones and Jim were talking about strange-looking flowers when Jim noticed Spock wasn't behind them.

"Spock!" he yelled, whirling around and seeing Spock, chest deep in a hole, with his arms crossed. Jim tried not to laugh as he walked back towards Spock, he squatted down next to the hole.

"what are you doing Spock?" Jim asked, cracking a smile.

"do you think I did this on purpose?" Spock asked. bones laughed at Spock's visible bitch-face.

"there is a tunnel down here" Spock said, ducking his head and walking to the left

"hold it!" Jim said, grabbing Spocks shirt.

"I'm coming with you. Bones?"

"no way in hell I'm going down there, Jim!" he scoffed.

"alright, you can beam back up to the ship until we need you." Bones nodded and flipped his communicator open

"one to beam up Scotty" Bones said, and Spock moved out of the way so Jim could jump into the hole.

"energize"

"good luck Jim" he said before he disappeared.

"well, let's go" Jim said

"Jim, I can see in relatively well in the dark, perhaps I should go first?" Jim nodded and Spock began walking into the black. The tunnels were wide enough that Spock and Jim could practically walk alongside each other.

suddenly Spock stopped, and Jim bumped into him

"Spock, why did you stop?" Jim said, his hand hovering over his phaser.

"I heard something" Spock replied quickly.

"this way" he said, grabbing Jims arm and dragging him in a different direction, Spock picked up the pace until they were in a large room.

Spock grabbed the torch that was hanging on the wall, and lit all the other ones in the room. Bookshelves became visible, Spock began looking in the books, and Jim helped him.

"who are you?" a voice came from another dark tunnel Jim spun around and pointed his phaser into the shadows. A bird flew into the room and perched on one of the shelves covered in cobwebs.

"I'm Jim kirk, captain of the enterprise this is my first officer, Spock."

"ahh, a Starship captain. So you got my messages?" the bird asked.

"you? How?"

"it was very simple really, but that's not important, you have to help me"

" they trapped me down here a long time ago, and Spock already guessed that I am not a bird" the small black bird flew down to the ground and ruffled its feathers

"what are you?" Jim asked, raising his phaser again.

"I'm a shape shifter" Jim scoffed and suddenly the bird turned into a man, the man smirked and leaned against the cave wall.

"what is your name?"

"well, you can just call me… James. I have forgotten my real name."

"alright, James. So you're the 'creature' that terrorizes this town?"

"no, they just don't except me. Once the people found out that I was a shape shifter they locked me in jail, I shape-shifted into a fly and escaped, and now I live underground"

"why did you stay down here?"

"because, if I return to the surface, they'll just try to kill me again" he said, crossing his arms and scowling.

"I believe he is telling the truth Jim" Spock said.

"will you excuse us James?" James shrugged and Spock walked back into the dark tunnel

"Anna and Norm, were obviously lying." Spock said, and Jim nodded

"do you think we can trust him?" Jim asked, Spock glanced at the man over Jims shoulder, he was sifting through a book.

"yes" Spock decided. and Jim pulled out his communicator

"Kirk to enterprise" he said.

"enterprise" he repeated twisting a couple knobs.

"nothing" he said, Spock nodded and walked back into the dim cave

"can you get us to the surface?" Jim asked putting his communicator back on his belt.

"yes, follow me." He said, pushing off the wall and walking into the dark tunnel, Jim and Spock followed after him.

A short time later, Jim could see a light, and James jumped up and pushed himself out of a hole and peered at the sun, rubbing his blue eyes.

"damn, that hurts" he said.

Spock climbed out, and Jim followed. They pulled out their phasers and surveyed the area.

"I am going to go find Johnson and his team." Spock said

"be careful, I'm sure they're going to want to kill you too" James replied. Spock nodded and walked away, Jim watched him for a second before pulling out his communicator

"kirk to enterprise"

"Scotty here" Scotty replied from the enterprise.

"two to beam up" Jim said, and James scrunched his face up.

"don't worry, it doesn't hurt" Jim said.

"energize"

they materialized onto the transporter pad Jim walked off and headed for the door, James just stood there.

"you okay?" Jim asked. James gave him a sarcastic thumbs up and walked off the transporter pad.

"you can stay in the guest quarters" Jim said, motioning to the room, James walked inside

"this is fancy" he said, looking around the room.

"I'd advise you to take a shower" Jim said, and James laughed.

"thanks" he said wandering into the bathroom.

Jim walked away, towards the lift. Spock saw someone laying on the ground ahead, he picked up his pace and kneeled next to the body

"ensign Rivers" he said, shaking the man.

rivers groaned and pointed towards his shoulder, it looked like someone ran a sword through it.

Spock picked him up and carried him over his shoulder. after walking for a while he found Johnson and Roberts standing in front of anna and norms house.

"what happened?" they asked, running towards Spock

"he's been injured, these people are very dangerous" the men nodded and grabbed their phasers from their belts.

"beam us back to the ship" Spock ordered passing rivers to Johnson.

"yes sir" Roberts replied pulling out his communicator, as several people came out of nowhere, with knives, one women had a chair.

"where is it?" they asked.

"you are of course referring to the shape shifter" Spock said, moving to stand in front of the team.

"I'm trying sir!" Roberts said frantically.

Spock nodded and Roberts started twisting knobs while Spock fought off the crazy townspeople, knives flew all over the place, these people had terrible aim. a woman threw a frying pan at them, but Spock caught it. and one man managed to cut him with his knife, before they disappeared.

They materialized on the enterprise, and Spock picked rivers up, he walked out of the transporter room and made his way to sick bay.

"Doctor" Spock said

"Jesus, what happened to him?"

"the people on nebuta" Spock replied, laying rivers on a bed.

"are you okay?" he asked, eying Spocks arm.

"yes, I am fine" he said, walking out of sick bay.

Bones turned his attention back to rivers. The lift opened and Spock walked into the bridge and sat down at his station. Jim got up and walked over to him

"did you find them?" he asked.

"yes, Rivers was badly injured, he is in sick bay"

"did you have bones look at that?" he motioned to Spocks arm, Spock looked down at it.

"no, I did not." Jim rolled his eyes and walked back to his chair. After Jims shift he went to sick bay to check on Rivers.

"how is he bones?" Jim asked, walking over to the bed where Rivers was fast asleep.

"he'll be fine" bones said, putting some tools away.

"where are we going to put James?" Bones asked

"I don't know, we could figure out where he came from and bring him back?" Bones chuckled and walked over to grab some alcohol.

Bones handed Jim a glass and poured some of the green liquid in it. A couple of drinks later Jim was pretty tipsy.

"you know, surprisingly Spock is actually a pretty compassionate person" bones said.

"yeah, he's hot too" Jim said and bones started laughing.

"I'm not kidding Jim, his arm was bleeding, but he didn't even notice, rivers was more important." Bones said, setting his glass on the floor.

"hey bones, Spocks shift is over." Jim said getting up.

"thanks for the drinks" Jim smiled at bones

"yeah yeah, go get your Vulcan" bones said, shooing Jim out. Jim complied, and shuffled out of sick bay, and ran into Spock. Literally.

"hey Spock!" he said, into Spocks shoulder

"hello Jim, are you drunk?" Spock asked lifting an eyebrow at him.

"yeah, sorry" spock shrugged, and started walking, this was very difficult for Jim so he grabbed Spocks hand and walked alongside him.

"where are we going?" Jim asked after a while.

"your quarters, Jim" they got to Jims quarters and Jim kicked off his shoes and his shirt and collapsed on the bed.

"hey Spock" Jim asked, yawning.

"yes Jim?"

"I have something very important to tell you"

"yes?" Spock replied walking around the room, picking up his shoes and his shirt.

"well you have to come here" Jim pointed to where he was laying before letting his arm flop back on the bed.

"there's no one else in the room Jim" Spock said, but he walked over to the bed anyway.

Jim sat up and pulled Spock closer, so their foreheads were touching.

"I love you" Jim said, running his hands through Spocks hair.

"I love you too Jim" Jim smiled and kissed him, it was sloppy, but sweet and he meant what he said. that night Jim fell asleep wrapped around Spock, and every night after that for the rest of their lives.

The end! Oh my god wasn't that the cutest most fluffiest ending ever!? I'm sorry! I had to do it! it's probably because I was listening to cheesy love songs when I wrote this part, what? I like cheesy love songs! Don't judge me. also, i realize that people are getting drunk a lot lately, but no one ever gets drunk on that show so i thought "ehhh, why not?" How did you like the chapter? I know you never really find out what happens with james, make something up! :) I'm so sad this is over, I have loved every minute of writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it? and yes, i know "nebuta" very closely resembles "nebula" but whatever.  
also, crazy news: I am actually writing a book (whaaat? A book… that isn't fanfiction? That's weird…) its like supernatural mixed with Sherlock, except the main characters are girls. anyway, thank you for all the support! You should really review, because I want to know what you think! Bye!

-R


End file.
